


20字微小說

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿芙傳給我玩的，網路上之前盛行的20字微小說。<br/>題目似乎都是出自英文同人用語，所以是以同人改編的心態寫來玩。有些題目中文翻譯我覺得不是很到我想表達的意思，所以修改過。<br/>其中幾題，因為是還沒寫到的劇情，乍看之下可能會看不懂，想提前知道請留言發問吧~XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	20字微小說

**Adventure** **（** **冒險篇）**

　　繞過北黎，瞞著肯恩，悄悄偷走帝王的布丁。

 

**Romance** **（浪漫篇** **）**

　　Feel, and Mine.

 

**Sci-Fi** **（** **科幻篇）**

　　登艙的時候大吵一架，然後在艙內接吻。

 

**Fantasy** **（** **奇幻篇）**

　　灰翅膀的精靈纏著黑翅膀的精靈不肯離去。

 

**Future Fic** **（** **未來篇）**

　　小哈姆要papa與daddy抱抱。

 

**Fluff** **（甜文篇）**

　　兔子鑽進獅子的懷抱裡，取暖。抖抖。

 

**Poetry** **（** **韻文篇）**

　　Hear me

　　Wilhelmine

 

 

 

**Fetish** **（** **戀物癖）**

　　他摸著他的字，指尖滑過筆跡也感到心悸。

 

**First Time** **（** **初次）**

　　「他是我……男友。」生疏，然後放鬆一笑。

 

**Suspense** **（** **懸而未決）**

　　If your feelings are still what they were last April...

**Angst** **（焦躁）**

　　首席咒師與他能幹的斥候副手。

 

**Hurt/Comfort** **（傷害與安撫）**

　　他的浴袍染血，近乎全裸。

 

**Death** **（死亡）**

　　他學他把肱動脈割斷；直到痛覺吞噬理智。

 

**Tragedy** **（悲劇）**

　　最後一封情書與事先立下的遺囑一併送往他。

 

**Time Travel** **（時空旅行）**

　　威廉向她求婚；而他在牆這側聽得分外清晰。

 

**Western** **（西部風格）**

　　人命如草芥。這讓他對他大發脾氣。

 

**AU** **（** **Alternate Universe** **，平行宇宙劇情）**

　　或者他自殺了；或者他伴著雷聲離開。

 

**OMC** **（** **Original Male Character** **，原創男性角色）**

　　赫利恩斯反對他們。

**Horror** **（驚悚）**

　　他半夜望著威廉，指尖碰著匕首的握柄。

**Smut** **（色情）**

　　費爾席克只輕輕一動，他竟又有了感覺。

 

**UST** **（** **Unresolved Sexual Tension** **，未解決情慾）**

　　「門還沒鎖──」

　　「……你自己要惹火的！」

 

**PWP** **（** **Plot, What Plot?** **無劇情。在此狹義為上床）**

　　他遍紅；他大喘。

 

 

**Crossover** **（混合同人）**

　　威廉與色諾凡斯照面相看。

　　「嗨？」

 

**OOC** **（** **Out of Character** **，角色個性偏差）**

　　他舀一碗野莓奶酪，擠了滿溢的現打鮮奶油。

 

**RPS** **（** **Real Person Slash** **，真人同人）**

　　阿水和阿寒手牽手替牆上挖眼洞。

 

**Parody** **（模仿）**

　　兩人互指對方，「我要剪那個髮型。」

 

**Crackfic** **（惡搞）**

　　費爾席克向貝拉告白。

 

**Gary Stu / Mary Sue** **（大眾情人）**

　　威廉明的主角威能。

 

**Episode Related** **（劇透）**

　　所有的王都會被打敗。


End file.
